militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Administrative Review Board
| pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-12}}]] The Administrative Review Board is a United States military body that conducts an annual review of the suspects held by the United States in Camp Delta in the United States Navy base at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. The purpose of the Board is to review whether the suspects still represent a threat. American President George W. Bush initially called the suspects "illegal combatants." But, without a formal announcement of the policy change, the Bush Presidency changed their description to "enemy combatant". From July 2004 through March 2005, military authorities conducted a one-time Combatant Status Review Tribunal for each suspect, to confirm whether they had been properly been classified as an "enemy combatant". The Combatant Status Reviews were criticized by human rights workers because the suspects were not entitled to legal counsel, and did not know what allegations they had to defend themselves against, and the suspects had no presumption of innocence. The ARB was created in an attempt to mitigate the harsh results of potentially indefinite detention by allowing an annual review to determine whether the enemy combatant should still be detained. The Combatant Status Reviews determined that 38 suspects were not illegal combatants after all. They determined that the rest of the suspects had been correctly classified as "enemy combatants" during their original, secret, classifications. The first set of Administrative Reviews took place between December 14, 2004 and December 23, 2005. The Boards met to consider the cases of al 463 eligible detainees. They recommended the release of 14 detainees, and the repatriation of 120 detainees to the custody of the authorities in their home countries. The United States Department of Defense (DoD) was under a court order from United States District Court Judge Jed Rakoff to release the names of all the detainees by 6:00 p.m. EST on March 3, 2006. The Department of Defense ("DOD") did not meet this deadline. They delivered a CD-ROM with approximately 5,000 pages of documents at 6:20 pm. DoD had to take that CD-ROM back and issue a second copy that with redacted files that DoD decided not to release. Factors for and against continued detention As part of this release of documents the DoD released three portable document format files containing summaries of the factors for and against the release of some of the detainees.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_1_944-1045.pdf}} ARB_Factors_Set_1_944-1045.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Round_1_Factors_001046-001160.pdf}} ARB_Factors_Set_2_1046-1160.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_3_1161-1234_Revised.pdf}} ARB_Factors_Set_3_1161-1234_Revised.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006 These documents summarized the factors for and against the continued detention of 120 detainees. These documents contain the detainee's names. The DoD has not explained why they did not comply with Rakoff's court order and release the factors for and against the other 343 detainees. Some of the factors listed in favour of continued detention for some detainees were repetitions of allegations that had already been refuted during the detainee's Combatant Status Review Tribunals. Summarized Transcripts of Administrative Review Board hearings The DoD also released an incomplete set of four portable document format files containing summarized transcripts from administrative review board hearings. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_1_395-584.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_1_395-584.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_2_585-768.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_2_585-768.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_3_769-943_FINAL.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_3_769-943_FINAL.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_4_1431-1455.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_4_1431-1455.pdf, Department of Defense, March 3, 2006 Over the next six weeks the DoD released 15 more portable document format files containing transcripts.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_5_20000-20254.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_5_20000-20254.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_7_20497-20750.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_7_20497-20750.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_8_20751-21016.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_8_20751-21016.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_9_21017-21351.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_9_21017-21351.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_12_22011-22244.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_12_22011-22244.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_13_22245-22523.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_13_22245-22523.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_14_22524-22682.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_14_22524-22682.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_15_22683-22733.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_15_22683-22733.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_16_22734-22821.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_16_22734-22821.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_17_22822-23051.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_17_22822-23051.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_18_23052-23263.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_18_23052-23263.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_19_23264-23359.pdf}} ARB_Transcript_Set_19_23264-23359.pdf, Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 Most of these transcripts do not contain the detainees names. However, almost all the transcripts bear the detainee's Guantanamo ID number on the lower right hand corner of each page, and on April 20, 2006, and on May 15, 2006, the DoD released lists of the detainees, with their associated detainee IDs.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 In early September 2007 the Department of Defense published additional documents from the second set of Review Board hearings convened in 2006. The Department published ten portable document format files. Less than twenty percent of the remaining captives participated in their hearings. The Department only published transcripts of the hearings for which captives chose to participate. Releases According to an article from the International Herald Tribune from April 22, 2006 the ARB had determined three detainees could be released and 107 detainees could be repatriated to the custody of their home country, yet they still remained in Guantanamo.Stuck in Guantánamo, International Herald Tribune, April 22, 2006 U.S. officials said their continued detention was due to concerns the detainees might be tortured or killed if they were returned or repatriated. Observers Very few of the Review Board hearings were observed by members of the press. Adam Brookes of the BBC wrote, on April 8, 2005, about being allowed to sit in on the first Administrative Review Board hearing where observers were permitted. He wrote that over sixty Review Board hearings had been convened with no press attendance. References External links * Guantanamo Bay Detainee Administrative Review Board Decisions Completed, US Department of Defense, February 9, 2006 *I Have Not Seen An Ounce Of Democracy Here, Says Detainee, Bernama, October 14, 2005 *Inmates including Kuwaitis to be subject to certain procedures -- US, Kuwait News Agency, September 20, 2005 * detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_1_395-584.pdf}} transcripts released under court order, US Department of Defense, March 3, 2006 Category:United States Department of Defense Category:Guantanamo Bay captives legal and administrative procedures